Softer Nights
by Razzledazzy
Summary: Antonio is a officer for the Washington DC's police department. He is assigned to track down and infiltrate the ranks of DC's biggest gang, La Familia. The son of La Familia's boss is determined that it won't be easy for the naive Spaniard.
1. Chapter 1

Set before Alfred came home from Afghanistan in the AU.

* * *

><p>Antonio waited for the train to arrive at the subway station, today was the day where he would finally get his orders on whether or not he would be going undercover for the a mafia case. La Familia had been stirring the cite's pot of crime for the past few weeks. Tensions between them, and a rival gang, the Secret Dragons, had been threatening to escalate to an all out gang war for the past week. Prompting Antonio's boss to consider sending him undercover. The subway was busy, as was to be expected. People were rushing around trying to get to work on time.<p>

"WILLIAM!" a frantic woman yelled chasing afer her young boy. Said boy was balancing on the edge of the platform next to the rails. Turning his head at his mother's cry, the boy lost his balance. Falling onto the rails bellow. Antonio shoved off the wall and ran to the edge of the platform, prepared to jump in after the child despite the train that was fast approaching. A flash of red-brown flew before him as someone else shoved him away and jumped down, grabbing the child. Hefting the child up, the young man handed him to Antonio. Setting the child down next to his mother Antonio turned back. The lights of the train were visible in the tunnel now. The rescuer wouldn't have time to climb back out on his own. Disregarding the crowd, he shoved back to the ledge, grabbing the man's arm and hefting him out of the hole just in time for the train to barrel past. Leaning over to catch his breath; he helped the young man stand.

"Get off me, Bastard!" The man said in a clearly Italian accent.

"Uh-" Antonio said blinking, this was a new response. Generally when he helped people he got something like: "Thank you, Officer," or even, "You have done the public a great service." It was something that happened pretty often being a cop, but never before had he been yelled at for saving someone's life.

"Hands off! You deaf dumbass?" The Italian grunted shrugging him off.

"No I just…. That was really brave what you just did," the spaniard replied, just because the other man was being rude, did not mean he couldn't be nice.

"Whatever…dick," the Italian replied turning his head away to hide his blush.

Antonio smiled, that was probably the nicest thing he would get from a person who yelled at someone for saving their life.

"You never saw me," the Italian said before turning and disappearing into the growing crowd.

"Wait I-" he started letting the question die in his throat.

"That was weird," Antonio sighed and went to tell his statement to the officer that had arrived his statment, it was sill morning shift so Antonio was unfamiliar with the quiet blonde cop that was writing things down on a notepad.

"Officer, I'm Officer Carriedo I was on my way to work when this happened." The blonde looked up, his hair clipped back by a sliver cross hair clip that was clearly out of regulation.

"Go on," the man said in a monotone.

"Well the child fell, so I ran to try and rescue it, but this angry Italian guy got there first. Almost getting himself hit by the train mind you. He can't have been older than 20. I helped him back out, but he left before I could ask him his name," Antonio replied..

The blonde seemed to recognize who he was, and nodded as he wrote everything down. "Do you remember anything else?" he asked clipping his pen back on the notepad.

"Not really," Antonio answered, he thought he had remembered the color of the Italian's eyes; however, he was second guessing if they had been green or hazel.

"Alright then, you're free to go," The man said turning back to the child's mother.

Sighing, he looked at his watch sadly. No way he was getting to work on time. Taking the stairs back to the surface. He took his phone out of his pocket, he dialed the number for the station.

"Yeah I'm running late there was an issue with the subway. I don't suppose you could brief me over the phone on whether or not I'm doing this." He said when his call went through.

He winced at the shouting that answered him. Sighing internally he knew it had been a stupid question.

"Yeah. Okay. I'll be there in 10 minutes," he said as he hailed a cab.

Hanging up the call, he tiredly told the cab driver where to go. Today was off to an exhausting start, and judging by the amount of times people had yelled at him, it was only going to get worse.

His hands came up to massage his temples, at least he had gotten plenty of rest the night before instead of getting dragged out to party by his French best friend.

The cabby seemed to pick up on his mood and didn't attempt to make conversation, other than to tell him when they arrived.

Thanking the cabby and paying him, Antonio tried to recover his normal playful demeanor as he entered. It was right before the morning shift switched with the afternoon shift, and Antonio was familiar with very few of the people that occupied the halls on the way back to the head of the department. Less of a reason for him to stop and talk, something he was thankful for in his current state of mind.

"Knock knock," he said with a smile as he peaked around the edge of the door.

"Oh come in, and close the door," The man behind the desk gestured. Not looking up from the papers that currently occupied his attention.

"I heard that you wanted me to go undercover for a while?" Antonio said sitting down.

"Yes, we need you to infiltrate La Familia for the purposes of accurately informing us on anything the gang is doing or planning to do. Last cop we had on the case defected when the Secret Dragons abducted his little sister. Here is all the info that he collected. You may encounter him under the name of Vash Bach. He is the reason that we pulled a cop from your department, instead of a cop that was trained for this. He shouldn't recognize you. We already rented an apartment under the name of Juan Fernandez. You will be living there should you chose to accept this job. All traces of you have already been removed from the police website," the man said rapidly handing Antonio a manila folder bursting with papers.

Flipping through the first few pages, he looked up "I'll do it."

The man smiled and tossed him a set of keys and setting a suitcase on the desk.

"You orders will be delivered to you through a phone in the briefcase. Don't go back to your house, or places you frequented before. Do nothing under your real name, and only use these credit cards and identification. Change into these clothes before heading over there, but after leaving the station. Do you understand?"

"Got it," he said with a smile.

"Good luck then, Juan." The man said opening the door for him.

Antonio only nodded. He was certainly going to need it, or at least, Juan would.

Walking to an alley, he pulled on the first clothes out of the bag; throwing his own onto a pile of garbage. He had left all of his important things with the station; from here on out, everything he did was the work of Juan Fernandez. His only orders were to live as Juan and not act like a cop.

It didn't take him long to walk all the way to his new apartment in the seedier area of DC. Opening the door he drug his luggage up the stairs. The apartment was one room and a bathroom. Nothing to look at, but it was furnished. If you called a futon and some chairs furnished.

Sighing, Toni packed his clothes away in the closet, along with a few towels.

"Home sweet home," he said looking around at his new life, wondering just what the hell had he gotten into.

Checking his cop phone, he looked around, not like anyone would possibly be monitoring his apartment already...

He decided not to dwell on that thought and read the instructions.

_Get into the Gang, your best way to do this would be to get someone in the gang to owe you a favor. Be trustworthy to the gang, gain it's trust. I suggest going after the bosses's sons. A picture of them are attached to this message. Do what ever you have to do to stay there. Hide this phone in the loose floorboard under your fridge. Your apartment is not monitored, and the police will not be there to protect you. You must temporarily think of your friends as your enemies._

_Oh. The Android phone is for you to use as Juan. Feel free to give that number to who ever you need to._

He looked at the picture attachment. There was a pair of brothers; one smiling nervously, the other scowling darkly at whomever was taking the picture. Antonio almost dropped the phone, it was the boy from the subway earlier. The one that yelled at him. The one that almost got himself killed to save a kid he didn't know.

Turning off the cop phone, he shifted the fridge to test if there was a loose floorboard. True to the message there was one, he stashed the phone and moved the fridge back into place.

Looking around the room he sighed, might as well start now. There's nothing else to do. Opening his phone, he changed his background and memorized his number. Deciding he couldn't stall anymore he left his room. Locking the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

I kept talking about it, it's finally here. I'm a horrible person for starting this right before school starts but the idea just wouldn't leave my head. I really am going to try and keep up with this story.

I am going to die with my coursework though.

To many advanced classes O.o

Anyway, reviews keep me motivated.


	2. Chapter 2

Food was a priority; he knew that there were places the gang frequented. He had to cross paths with it somehow. He knew a pizzeria 5 blocks down saw a lot of traffic for the gang from the info packet. He could ponder his new job over a good slice of pizza.

The Pizzeria was a small place called Uncle Benne's, and for a gang hotspot it was quite friendly. Faded walls that were once welcoming sea foam green held up various pictures and paintings of Italian scenery. Eclectic mementos were scattered around. Antonio found it impossible to believe that this place was a center for crime and debauchery. Just as he contemplated that he was approached by person he hadn't expected to see again so soon.

"What in fucks sake are you doing here?" the olive-eyed Italian hissed vehemently.

"Ordering pizza, is there a reason I shouldn't be here?" Antonio asked innocently, he wasn't sure what way to proceed. It's not like you can flat out ask people if you can join the mafia.

"Fucker. Of course not. Why would there be?" the Italian asked looking darkly at him.

"What's your name?" Antonio asked quickly before he could leave again.

"What does it matter?" he grumbled back.

"I'd kind of like to know the name of the man who almost got himself hit by a train this morning, is that too much to ask?" he said bluntly, this was getting him nowhere.

"Well I-"

A crack sounded and something shot past them, shattering a painting that hung over the table. It was followed by several more shots in quick succession, which embedded themselves in the walls behind them. Antonio only had a second to think, he couldn't react like a cop would, he was unarmed; he also didn't know if the Italian was armed. So in that split second Antonio did the only rational thing he could think of, he grabbed the Italian by the hand and bolted for the door, knocking tables over in the process.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" he yelled at Antonio.

"Trust me!" he yelled back, the bullets were still flying and there was nowhere to hide. They were defiantly being pursued; Toni pulled the Italian along after him. He looked around for the place with the best strategy. Pulling the brown haired man into an alley and motioned for him hide behind a dumpster. Running, he threw himself on a fire escape, scampering up it and waiting while he planned out his next move. He watched as the gunman entered the drab, dark corridor. He glanced at the Italian whom he could barely see from his view point; he didn't look scared, only determined. Waiting until he could see the top of the gunman's head he jumped down, holding him down.

"Run!" he yelled at the Italian; however, the olive-eyed teen hesitated.

"What are you waiting for?" Toni yelled as he tried to wrestle the gun out of the perpetrator's hand.

The Italian ignored him and looked around before grabbing a long plank of wood from a pile of trash, swinging it wide and cracking the hit man over the head with it. The threat dropped like a sack of bricks. Antonio stood there for a second as the Italian calmly grabbed the gun from the floor and checked the body.

"Romano," the Italian said without a tremor in his voice.

"Que?" Antonio said still not processing what had happened.

"You can call me Romano," he said picking up a wallet and taking some things out before dropping it and kicking it under a trashcan.

"Oh," Antonio said. He was sure Romano was an alias, but it was better than not having a name to call him at all.

Looking up Romano spoke again, "We need to get out of here," he looked at Antonio as if contemplating something. "You had better come with me, there may be more around."

Maybe this was his chance, "Okay."

Romano took the lead. Antonio turned and took a last look back at the body, it was impossible to tell whether the man was dead or just unconscious, and Antonio didn't care to stick around and find out.

"Where are we going?" Antonio asked as Romano led him through wandering side streets, if he tried to get back "home" now he wouldn't be able too.

"I have to report this, what's your name?" Romano said quickly changing the subject.

"I'm Juan, Juan Hernández," Antonio said almost stumbling and spilling out his real name. Romano turned and raised an eyebrow; but said nothing to indicate that he suspected Juan was not telling the truth. They were both lying and they both knew it.

Romano held his arm out, forcing him to stop. Antonio looked around but this alley looked the same as the one where they had been attacked.

"What are we-"Antonio stared but was cut off when he was shushed. Romano moved forward and removed a brick from the wall, exposing a small intercom unit. Pressing the call button, Romano spoke rapidly into the speaker. It was too quick for Toni to understand what he said, but he was almost sure it had been something in Italian.

Standing back Romano replaced the brick, and turned to the wall next to it. For a moment nothing happened and then there was a creaking noise. The fence next to the wall swung open showing a door behind it. Romano opened the lock and entered, holding it open for Toni, who entered warily.

He didn't jump as the door swung closed behind them, but his anxiety did grow. This was his job though; he knew what he was doing when he signed up for this. Collecting his feelings he stayed silent as they walked further into the building, it slowly transformed from the dark and foreboding place like the alley into a more homely almost cozy place.

"Nono!" Romano yelled as they entered the main area of what Antonio was suspecting was the base for La Familia.

"Mio bambino?" came the reply from the hall to the left.

"Che cazzo, Io sonno no bambino," Romano replied under his breath.

Antonio followed him into the main room, it was pretty empty except for a few people loitering around and sitting on couches. Toni tried to avoid eye contact with people and look straight ahead. There was a man that looked very much like Romano, but older, sitting at the head of a table with a laptop.

"Bambino, who is this?" he asked in accented English, raising an eyebrow.

Romano sighed and began explaining things in Italian, causing Antonio to frown. He understood some of the words that were similar to Spanish, but most of the explanation went over his head. Slowly other people in the room stopped to listen to Romano explain, becoming interested in the story.

When Romano finished his story, attention in the room slowly shifted back to the man at the table, who was looking from Romano to Antonio and back again. He said something softly to Romano, who replied vehemently.

They exchanged a few more words, and Romano nodded at few things. The man looked back at Antonio again, before saying one last thing to Romano and looking back to the laptop.

Attention in the room drifted back to whatever was going on before the interruption.

"What was that about?" Antonio whispered to Romano.

Romano just gave him a glare, but there was something hidden in that glare, something slightly sad like pity.

"There's no other option. Welcome to the La Familia, Mafia."

Antonio opened and closed his mouth, this had been the whole goal, but now that it had happened they reality of it started to sink in. The mafia…

"How?" He asked quietly.

"Well it was either kill you, or make you join, and considering that you saved my life already today I was none too thrilled about killing you. I might have to though, if you betray us. You're my responsibility now; Nono was all for killing you. He likes to run a clean operation you see," Romano said quietly pulling his on his arm.

Letting the other lead him out of the main room, Antonio stayed silent.

"So that's it then?" Antonio said recovering his smile.

Romano looked at him, before rolling his eyes.

"Since you are my responsibility, you are going to be my partner. Wherever I go, you go," said Romano digging through a drawer.

"Even the bathroom?" Toni joked.

"This isn't a game," Romano said with a glare, tossing a gun into Antonio's lap. "This is the real world; you may be expected to kill without hesitation. Your life is never going to be the same. You will never see the world like you did this morning. Behind the brightest days you will feel the shadows."

Antonio picked up the gun, turning it over in his hands, "I see."

"Good, now write your phone and address down on here," He said handing him a pad of yellow legal paper. Antonio did as he asked, before handing the paper back.

"Now give me your phone," Romano said holding out his hand. Digging the phone out of his pocket, he handed the phone to Romano, who entered something in it before handing him it back to him.

"My number is in there now. Don't call me in the middle of the night unless there is an emergency," said Romano, "An emergency is only when you are dying or kidnapped."

Antonio swallowed, his throat suddenly feeling dry. There was every possibility that this would get him killed. Nodding he looked around the room. It was sparse, nothing much but a bed and dresser.

"I'll meet you outside your apartment at 10 am tomorrow I'll tell you more then. If you go to the cops I will have to kill you, and I really don't want to do that," he said continuing walking back to the door, "Do you think you can find your way home from here?"

"Uhhhhh."

"I see. Hey Honda!" he yelled the last part into the hallway.

A short Asian walked, no glided, up to Romano who he talked with for a couple seconds.

"Honda here is going to take you home, I'll see you tomorrow Juan," Romano said before turning down the hallway and disappearing before Toni could say goodbye.

* * *

><p>AN<p>

* * *

><p>I'm a horrible person and school is taking a whole lot of time. URGH. So many advanced classes, and tumblr does not help. . Anyway yeah, not giving up on this story, I have big plans for this. Ack I'm sorry this chapter is so long… yeah…. I'm just in a writing mood today. I'm going to work on the next chapter too, but I need to find that outline I did for this…. Dang this is almost 5 pages. O.o<p>

I keep getting distracted starting up USUK and UKUS oneshots, I'll try and finish some of them and upload them soon.


	3. Chapter 3

The walk home was an awkward affair; Honda didn't speak to him the entire time. It was late by the time he arrived back at his apartment and said goodbye to the stoic Asian. The day had been exhausting; he stripped down and took a quick shower. He was asleep before he even got dressed, passing out on the futon stark naked.

His sleep that night was plagued by cats, Italians, and pizza, but it was all forgotten before he woke up.

Sun filtered through the streaked windows, waking the Spaniard up. The process of getting dressed was a groggy affair; for five minutes he wandered around the room looking for his police uniform.

He smacked into a wall where the door to his bathroom would normally be, before he remembered everything that had happened. Rubbing his eyes, he rifled through his closet for some clothes and pulled out some halfway decent jeans and a clean red t-shirt.

His stomach protested all the early morning movement; he had never eaten yesterday, something that was painfully evident to him now. How could he forget about food? Moving the fridge, he picked up the iPhone and sent a text simply saying "I'm in" before he placed it back into the hole. Covering the hole he looked in the fridge. Empty.

Of course.

Checking his Android he saw that it was 9:49am, there was no time to get groceries or got get breakfast. His stomach dropped at the thought. Maybe Romano would let him stop to get something to eat.

Grabbing his new gun and shoving it down the back of his pants, he took his wallet and keys leaving the bleak apartment.

"Spain, over here," the bitter Italian voice called from the other side of bright street.

"Nice to see you too Mister, What's with the nickname?" he said once he crossed the street.

Romano just shrugged, "Juan doesn't fit you, you're Spanish, it wasn't that far of a stretch."

"I see," Toni said with a fake smile. Romano clearly didn't believe his name, but he also didn't seem to have a problem that he was being lied too. It was probably something that he was used to being in the Mafia.

"What are we doing today?" he asked.

Romano looked around for eavesdroppers before answering, "We're just doing some recon."

"Okay… can we eat first?" Toni asked hopefully. There was no response for a second; Antonio looked back at Romano's face. His expression was neutral.

"We'll eat when right before we get there," Romano said tugging on his arm.

Antonio nodded and smiled, his mood lifted as he followed the hot-headed Italian. Romano drug him down the down the subway entrance. It was a different station from the one where they first met, but it brought recollection for the Spaniard. Could it have only been yesterday that he met Romano? Everything had changed in such a short amount of time. Would his life continue changing at such a rapid pace?

Romano paid the fare, before passing Toni the ticket.

"Today I'm going to brief you on the current situation of the gang. You've been thrown right into a shitstorm, and if you don't catch on quick then you're going to end up dead," Romano said as they went through the gates and onto the platform.

"I'm not sure I want to know all of this," Antonio said rubbing the back of his head with a smile.

"Well too bad," Romano said tapping his foot impatiently.

He was partnered up with this person for how long again? Antonio masked his irritation with another smile, "Okay."

The subway pulled through the tunnel and the boisterous crowds poured out around the new partners; however the actual ride was spent in silence. As he stared around he wondered what would happen if someone recognized him, if someone came up and exposed him as a police officer. There had to be a plan… of course if his cover was blown then there would most likely be no decision to make, Romano would just shoot him and be done with it.

"Come on," Romano said right as the doors opened, he didn't want to spend a minute longer in the car full of strangers. Interesting, Toni pondered as he walked up the stairs to the surface.

"Okay it's somewhere around here…" Romano said turning around in a circle. "There, come on," he said heading to a large restaurant building.

The Spaniard looked up at the sign above the building, "Carlino's?"

"I know the owner," Romano said dismissively, looking away and entering the dark restaurant. He sat down at the table in the darkest corner of the restaurant, instead of waiting for a seater. A waiter spotted them and hurried to the back, bringing out a shorter teen with more honey colored hair, he looked related to Romano, and by association, the head of the gang.

"What are you doing here, Lo-" he began to ask but cut off when Romano started gesturing frantically nodding his head at Antonio.

"I need to fill him in, I'll have my usual and he'll have a Panini," Romano said quietly.

Understanding dawned in the other Italian's eyes. "I see," he said with a smile. Toni could have sworn he heard him mumble something about 'it not being a date' and 'too bad' before he turned and headed back to the kitchen.

"What was that?" Toni asked.

Romano looked out the window, "Nothing, he's family, but he's not involved in the gang. He's a cousin of sorts."

Nodding, Toni grabbed a package of crackers and started eating. He wondered whether he should include anything about the owner of the restaurant in what he was going to tell the police.

Glancing back to Romano he waited, studying him. His eyes, which seemed to be a different color every time he looked, were currently a dark honey color. His dark brown hair was smooth and soft looking with that silly curl that stuck out all the time. His skin was light, but he could see a peppering of scars on his arms. Romano had been through a lot; all the scars were all different shapes and sizes. Overall, the Italian cut a pretty attractive figure. Not like that particularly concerned Toni.

He blinked, Romano had started talking again, "-just the important things. Okay. This all goes back to a feud a long bitter rivalry back when the gang had just come together. Nono used to run the gang with a partner, but that doesn't have much to do with anything. Don't ask about it. There are different versions to how this fight started between them, ask about it and you'll hear a different tale every time. I'm not even sure how it happened myself. There was a lag in the conflict for a time of about 10 years, but in the last year it's gotten much worse. Kidnappings are up on both sides, same with murders, and the likelihood of being returned from a kidnapping is next to nothing. Last month Vash's sister was taken. She was only 12, and well Vash went batshit and left a path of carnage through the Dragon's den getting her back. He even managed to injure the boss."

He paused his explanation when the waiter came back with their food, a sandwich and a plate of caprese. Picking up his sandwich, Antonio barley tasted it; he wolfed it down so fast. Romano snorted and began picking the mozzarella off the tomatoes and eating it.

"We're expecting some sort of bigger retaliation as a response," Romano said after he swallowed.

"Like a kidnapping of someone in our gang?" Antonio asked as he finished off his sandwich.

Romano took a second to sip some of his drink, "We would be lucky if it was something that small. They are going to be targeting someone at the same level, boss for a boss." His statement was barely above a whisper, but he actually seemed worried about it. Regardless of what he said, Antonio mused that the hot-headed Italian did care about people. Why else would he risk his life for a child he didn't know or take a chance on Antonio? It was a puzzle that was starting to come together.

Pushing his plate away, Romano crossed his arms.

"You can't just leave the tomatoes!" Antonio exclaimed looking at the plate cleared of mozzarella.

"Che, I don't like tomatoes," he hissed back automatically.

Antonio looked at him with his best impression of a kicked puppy. Dropping his arms, Romano let out a small sigh looked away, "Eat them or something I don't care."

Toni smiled and clapped his hands together before setting to work on the red slices. Standing up Romano walked away from the table, muttering something about Spaniards and hurrying. Shoving the last few pieces in his mouth, Toni hurried after him.

The streets were relatively calm; the sun was shining directly over their heads. Strange, it hadn't felt like that much time in the restaurant.

"So what now?" the Spaniard asked after a few minutes of walking.

"Recon, but there's something I need to do first," he said back as he sped up his pace.

Slipping into a side street Romano opened a heavy looking iron door. Antonio wasn't sure where they were headed, but he kept quiet. The building was slightly familiar…

"What are we doing in a Church?" Antonio asked, the walls of the empty, solemn building echoed it back to them.

Romano looked at him like he was stupid, although he was always looking at him like that. "I just have to do something," he said quietly. It was probably the calmest the Spaniard had ever heard the Italian.

Nodding, Antonio watched him got up to the one of the pews in the front row and took a seat, kneeling forward. It was entrancing; to see him do something so simple, so contrary to the character he had exhibited in the past day. Antonio slid into a pew a few rows behind Romano, as not to disturb the Italian. The last time Toni had been in a church like this was when he was visiting his Grandmother back in Spain. She had been absolutely appalled to hear about how lax his parents had been with his religious upbringing. Smiling he remember about how almost his entire summer that year had been spent in various cathedrals and churches.

Lost in thought, Toni didn't realize that Romano had gotten up until he smelled the smoke. Looking up in alarm he instantly relaxed, the Italian had just lit one of the candles.

"You ready?" Romano asked crossing his arms.

"But you were the one who- yeah I'm ready lets go," Antonio said changing course halfway through his response. He had just barely managed to get the Mafia member in a friendly mood earlier; it would be too much work to accomplish that again.

The light outside was blinding, contrasting sharply with the numbing darkness inside the church. Romano seemed to be in quite a rush now; it was hard to keep up with him. Stumbling over his own feet he hurried after the brown haired teen.

It seemed like they were walking around for hours before Romano stopped. Sliding up next to a wall Romano looked him straight in the eyes and jerked his head, motioning for him to come closer.

"Okay, so we're getting close to the Dragon's base. For Christ's sake shut up and try not to shoot someone unless it's absolutely necessary. We don't want them to know we're here," he said barely above a whisper, "We're going up this this building and to the roof. That will give us the best vantage point."

Toni gave a short nod before climbing up the ladder of the fire escape, not waiting for Romano. Truth be told he was tired of following him around all day. He wanted to be in the lead at least once today. Once at the top he stayed low to the roof, looking to Romano for what to do next.

Romano shimmied over to the edge of the roof, pointing with his finger down at a warehouse a little bit away from the building. It didn't look like much on the outside, but he how knew how appearances could be deceive. Lying down on his stomach Toni rested his head on his arms, watching the building, and looking sideways at Romano occasionally. Every time he looked at him; Romano looked absolutely concentrated on the building bellow, but when he looked away from the Italian, he could feel the other staring at him.

Hours passed and nothing much happened, Antonio had taken to humming music. Romano opened his mouth right as Toni saw movement in the corner of his eye.

"Spain I swear to God if-muffmbhulm," Toni lunged over and covered Romano's mouth with his hand as someone had walked out of the building. It was a young teen, Asian, black hair, wearing punk clothes, he seemed mad about something, shouting at the door he just slammed, the boy climbed onto a motorcycle and kicked it started.

As the boy drove off Toni lowered his hand, ready for Romano to tell him off. The Italian looked pissed off and embarrassed, he seemed to have a light dusting of pink on his cheeks. Antonio chalked it up to the light though.

"I guess it's a good job you saw that bastard," he said looking away and recovering his composure, "That was the son of the boss. I wish we could have heard what they were yelling about."

Romano glared at the roof beside them for a moment before continuing, "We should go."

The Spaniard rolled his eyes but said nothing; he only glanced at the Italian as they climbed down from their outpost. Even so, he wondered about Romano's reaction. He might have been embarrassed for almost getting them caught but was that really why he had blushed?

Shaking his head he just followed Romano down to the station; their surroundings were irrelevant to Toni even though he should be observing things to report.

"Well goodnight then," Toni said opening the door to the common area of the apartment when they reached it.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Romano said looking down and muttering things beneath his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

* * *

><p>Oh gosh, I've been working on this chapter off and on for like 2 weeks when I have free time. XD Dang this fic is going to end up super long. I'm trying not to make it repetitive. (I'm also pretty sure this is the most seriously I've ever takenworked on a fic.)

OKAY SO NOTES.

The Carlino's owner is Seborga, not N. Italy, I have other plans involving Feliciano that also involve Beilschmidt Cooperations but that's going to be in the GerIta installment of this AU that I haven't gotten around to yet.

The son of the Dragon's boss is Hong Kong and he is begging for his own side story but this AU already has so much going on. OTL

Caprese is an Italian salad dish with tomatoes and buffalo mozzarella and it's something that I have been craving since I moved back to the states 2 years ago. Heheheh.

OKAY I'LL STOP RAMBLING NOW.


End file.
